Iron Horse
Iron Horse is the fifteenth episode of the ninth season. Story Toby woke up early one morning; the fireman was keeping an eye on the fire, making sure they had enough steam before they left for Ffarquhar Quarry. Then the driver arrived. Toby had noticed that both the driver and fireman looked different; they were younger. "Are you new to the railway, or have graduated from the Sodor Railway Academy?" "No. We moved to Sodor recently, separately. Our fireman, Jill, has been here for five years." "I worked on other parts of the line. The Ffarquhar Control Office sent me up here." "And you are driver?" "Jonathan." And with that they puffed off. At the Quarry they set to work, shunting trucks to the chutes, and then putting them into sidings. Everything went fine until it was time for lunch. "I'm starving," groaned Jonathan. "I should have had a big breakfast." "Same here. Say, maybe if we sneak off, and have a lunch a few minutes early, we can get back to work before anyone notices." Jonathan agreed; the two left Toby, but forgot to put on his brakes. Soon he found himself rolling away. "HEEEELP! RUNAWAY TRAM ON THE LOOSE!" Mavis was just returning when she saw Toby coming towards her. A workman switched Toby onto another line just in time. "If only I could leave the Quarry more often, I could chase after him." "Never mind; I'm sure someone will notice. In the meantime we must help our company to not fall behind on its orders." After Toby had passed the first signalbox the signalman had one of the clerks telephone ahead, and the clerk at the next signalbox did the same. They all trying to get the message down the line so Toby could be stopped. Due to this operations were slowed down; trains that were running late were now very late indeed. Toby trundled by Farmer McColl's Farm. He had lost some steam, but was still moving. "Quick, one of you farmsmen come with me. We'll stop him." A farmsman and Farmer McColl climbed onto a horse. "Come on Thunder. Away we go!" The chase was on. Toby was coming closer and closer to Toryreck. But Farmer McColl and his horse Tunder were catching up. They came alongside. Farmer McColl jumped; he successfully grabbed Toby's handrails for climbing into the cab. The farmsman took over the control of Thunder and took her home. As for Toby, Farmer McColl drove him into the small goods yard at Toryreck. "After today's events I might as well rename Thunder Iron Horse," laughed Farmer McColl. As for Jill and Jonathan, the Ffarquhar Operating Director had stern words for them. "You shall both attend Sodor Railway Academy. After you graduate from there, you'll return to your duties as driver and fireman. By then you'll know things that you obviously didn't know before." Characters * Toby * Mavis *Mavis' Drivers *Farmer McColl Trivia * Loco123456 said this episode was inspired by his girlfriend showing him her passion for horses and them going to support one of her friends at a Rodeo. Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Toby Category:Completed Episodes